Mercúrio Em Júpiter
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: One-Shot - Resposta ao Desafio da Lina Inverse Briefs. Yuri Fluffy - AmiLita - R&R!


Desculpem... sério! Eu tentei fugir... mas sempre que eu penso Yuri, vem logo Sailor Moon na minha cabeça!

Eu vi um fanart lindinho delas juntas então decidi por esse casal: Lita e Amy.

**Disclaimers - Básicos**

Eu não possuo Sailor Moon (sorte delas e meu)

É minha primeira tentativa de yuri, sejam gentis comigo!

Vou usar os nomes ocidentais delas, porque sempre me confundo com os orientais!

Resposta ao Desafioda Lina Inverse Briefs! Espero ter feito seu desafio como você esperava! >. 

* * *

Mercúrio em Júpiter

Amy abriu a porta, sorrindo, com o lápis atrás da orelha.

"Oi, Serena! Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Iie iie!" - a amiga de cabelos loiros se apressou em estender-lhe uma caixinha envolta num pano - "Só vim trazer isso aqui!"

Amy pegou o embrulho - uma caixinha de comida pronta e ainda quente - e voltou a olhar Serena, com o olhar indagador. Serena estava apressada, e mal deixou a outra sailor falar.

"Eu estava na casa da Lita pegando uns doces pro Darien e ela me pediu para te entregar isso aí! Ela está muito preocupada com você!"

A menina sentiu as faces corarem, enquanto ela balbucia um "obrigada". Não queria incomodar as amigas... sabia que os estudos a estavam consumindo quase que por completo, e ela preferia ficar em casa todos os dias, sem sair nem sequer pra respirar.

"Bom, eu tenho que ir! O Darien tá me esperando e eu já to atrasada! Depois você agradece pessoalmente a Lita, né? Ja ne, Amy-chan!"

Sem esperar resposta, Serena desapareceu de sua porta, deixando Amy sem graça olhando o vazio do corredor com a caixa fumegante de comida em suas mãos.

Ela suspirou, olhando para os números que rabiscavam a folha de caderno. Sabia aquilo de cor e salteado. De trás pra frente. Matemática, física, química. Estudara e revisara centenas de vezes todas aquelas matérias! Olhou para a caixinha ao seu lado. Estava com tanta fome que nem percebera o quanto comera, tão rápido. E olha que Lita sempre exagerava em suas porções... Ela voltou a fitar os livros esparramos na mesa. Geografia? Não... se visse mais uma vez o mapa mundial ele era capaz de saltar do Atlas e mandá-la fazer algo mais útil. Algo mais... Olhou para o teto. Estava sozinha em casa já faziam dois dias, desde que sua mãe viajara para um Congresso. Sentiu-se vazia, como há tempos não se sentia. Não haviam monstros a derrotar por hora. Nem provas na escola. Não tinha nada que quisesse fazer, nada que quisesse pensar, ocupar seu tempo. Sempre fora estudar, estudar. E agora estava l�, contando as pontinhas amareladas do lustre.

Tinha vergonha de si mesma.

O que ia fazer? Sair e fazer o quê? Não ia ocupar as amigas com sua falta do que fazer. Sabia que era sempre bem vinda na casa de qualquer uma delas. Sempre fora. Elas eram boas amigas. As melhores amigas. Suas companheiras de luta e de sonhos. Mas Amy tinha vergonha de sua solidão.

Então preferia se esconder em sua casa, atrás de seus livros, da História e da Álgebra...

Olhou mais uma vez para a caixinha deixada de lado no futon da sala.

Talvez, ela não estivesse sozinha se não ficasse ali parada sentindo pena de si mesma. Não, não gostava de idéia de incomodar ninguém, nem de deixar que outros se preocupassem com ela sem motivo. Mas o carinho, a amizade dela jánão era motivo o bastante? Talvez fosse... talvez realmente fosse.

Era bobo pensar isso. Era apenas Lita se preocuando se ela estava morrendo de fome entre aquelas pilhas delivros ou não.

Mas para Amy, era um pouco mais que isso.

Era, talvez, não estar mais sozinha.

Levantou-se, de pulo, calçou os sapatos deixados perto da porta e saiu.

"Só um minuto!" - Lita gritou, antes de baixar o fogo da panela de pressão e sair correndo para abrir a porta.

Seu coração disparou por um segundo. Estava vendo um fantasma? Ou...

"Amy!"

"Hi, Lita-san! Espero não estar incomodando!"

Lita abriu a porta por completo, se livrando da correntinha da tranca.

"Claro que não, Amy-chan! Por favor, entre."

Amy acenou com a cabeça, descalçando os sapatos próximos aos chinelos da amiga.

"Está ocupada?"

"Não, não. Só estou fazendo um doce de leite na panela. Está quase pronto."

Lita conduziu a sailor para dentro da cozinha, onde olhava o relógio. Cinco minutos e podia apagar o fogo. Olhou para Amy, que se sentava, um pouco acanhada. Sabia que Amy andava se isolando nos estudos ultimamente, estava supresa em ver que sua comida havia conseguido arrancá-la daquele apartamento e dos livros.

"Eu vim agradecer pessoalmente pelo almoço que me enviou pela Serena, hoje de manhã. Domo arigatou gozaimasu!" - Amy tentou seu melhor sorriso, inclinando de leve a cabeça para frente.

"Eu estava preocupada com você! Duvido que parasse de estudar um só minuto para preparar alguma comida decente pra você!"

Amy riu, concordando. Na verdade, nem gostava muito de cozinhar. Queria ser médica, e quando olhava para aquelas panelas cheias de legumes e carnes, sua cabeça já começava a pensar nas reações químicas que estavam acontecendo dentro delas... Para Lita, cozinhar era uma arte que vinha do coração. Talvez por isso Amy mal sabia fritar um ovo e Lita soubesse fazer qualquer especiaria divinamente bem.

"Obrigada por ter vindo."

A voz de Lita soou suave, e Amy notou que ela corava.

"Eu tinha que agradecer pessoalmente."

"Eu fiquei mesmo feliz. Não gosto de te ver sozinha, só estudando, como se não houvesse mais nada para você do aqueles livros e números!"

Quando deu por si, Lita se viu olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis da sailor. Eles a olhavam também, confusos, arregalados. O tempo parecia não passar entre eles, os azuis de Amy fazendo uma pergunta silenciosa e os verdes de Lita se recusando a responder...

Um apito soou estridente, cortando o ar.

Lita se virou depressa, apagando a chama do fogão. Ficou um tempo ali, com os dedos no botão, sem muita coragem para se virar.

Parecia estupidez toda essa timidez, como se tivesse _realmente _dito alguma coisa.

Mas conhecia Amy. Conhecia cada olhar dela. E sabia o que Amy havia enxergado ali, bem dentro dos olhos dela.

"Bem, acho melhor eu..."

"Me desculpe, Amy."

Lita se virou, encontrando a garota agora mais perto dela. Ainda sem levantar os olhos, ela continuou.

"Eu não quis te ofender."

"Você não me ofendeu." - Amy se apressou em dizer.

"Eu... eu... eu não queria que soubesse... eu..."

A sailor de olhos verdes guaguejava, lutando contra as lágrimas que surgiam furtivas. Ela fechou os olhos com força, virando o rosto, esperando apenas pelo barulho da porta batendo e seus sentimentos sendo acorrentados de volta pra dentro dela...

Mas o barulho nunca veio, e tudo que ela ouviu fui um tímido sussurro.

"Você... você vai me beijar agora, Lita?"

Ela arregalou os olhos, e mesmo contra vontade, voltou o rosto para Amy, que lhe ofercia um sorriso tímido e as bochechas avermelhadas.

"É isso que uma pessoa faz quando gosta da outra, não é?"

Lita permaneceu estática por alguns segundos, não parecendo conseguir absorver aquelas palavras.

Amy sentiu o coração falhar, temerosa. Talvez estivesse errada! Talvez tivesse se enganado e...

Os lábios de Lita pousaram sobre os seus, com força e desajeitados, como sempre imaginou que fossem. Vindo de quem eram. Daquela dona... A mão de Lita segurava seu rosto, e Amy juntou seus dedos aos dela, abrindo ainda mais sua boca, a convidando para brincar com sua língua naquele beijo.

Com a outra mão, Lita a puxou para si, se encostando na pia ao do fogão. Beijaram uma, duas, três e incontáveis vezes. Com selinhos, com lábios cerrados, com a boca sedenta... sussurravam palavras que, não saberiam como ser repetidas nem sequer descritas longe dos ouvidos delas.

Amy abriu os olhos, sentindo os braços delicados em volta de sua cintura. Com o máximo cuidado, tomou a mão que a prendia com a sua e a afastou atrás de si, pousando-a suavemente na cama.

"Já vai fugir de mim?"

Ela riu, se deixando abraçar mais uma vez. Sentiu um leve roçar de lábios em sua nuca, lhe trazendo um arrepio, como se eletricidade tomasse conta do seu corpo.

Respirou fundo, se afastando outra vez.

"Eu tenho que estudar..."

Ouviu o leve suspiro de Lita, ainda meio adormecida, meio acordada, ao seu lado.

"Por favor, Li..."

"Já vou levantar. Eu sei que se sentir fome, não vai me avisar, mesmo."

Amy sorriu, olhando para a figura que se espreguiçava, de olhos fechados.

"Obrigada."

Com um leve beijo nos lábios, ela se levantou e deixou o quarto.

Sabia todas aquelas matérias de cor. Mas enfim, não custava nada revisar, certo? No mais, quando já estivesse bem cansada e só tivesse o teto para olhar, sabia que um cheiro bom e quente ia atravessar a sala, acompanhado de um sorriso e um olhar preocupado.

Ela agredeceria, e depois voltaria a estudar.

Com os olhos verdes e atentos sobre ela. Com aquela sensação de nunca mais se esconderia, e nem poderia, porque Lita conhecia o atlas de sua alma de cor.


End file.
